1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a static electricity protecting circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an active matrix liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the following configuration to prevent the characteristic shift of a switching thin-film transistor caused by static electricity and the insulation breakdown etc. In the LCD device, a scanning-line static-electricity protecting line and scanning-line static-electricity protecting thin film transistors each connected between each scanning line and the scanning-line static-electricity protecting line are arranged outside a display area. The display area contains pixel electrodes and switching thin-film transistors connected to the pixel electrodes, which are located at and near cross-points of a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines arranged in a matrix (see for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-93459).
As described above, in the conventional LCD device, the scanning-line static-electricity protecting line, scanning-line static-electricity protecting thin film transistor, data-line static-electricity protecting line, and data-line static-electricity protecting thin film transistor are arranged in a frame area outside the display area. With such a configuration, the frame area becomes large to secure the area in which those lines and transistors are arranged.